


Vanilla Wax

by Mousie (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candles, M/M, PWP, Sweet Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is blind. It is for this reason why he and John don't have sex very often: Dave was afraid of messing something up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Wax

Dave is blind. It is for this reason why he and John don't have sex very often: Dave was afraid of messing something up. But the few times they did, there was little to compare to it. Dave never believed him, but John have always told him that he was great in bed. 

 _That doesn't matter now,_ John thought as he let Dave touch him, feel him, explore him as he pleased. He was careful with his touches, of course, but he couldn't help but smile to himself when he felt the smooth skin of John's thighs. "Your skin is flawless," he'd often whisper, "just like the rest of you." John wished he could say the same to Dave, but they were both aware of the small scars that littered white galaxies across his shoulders and chest. They were a part of Dave, though, and John loved it. He let out a sigh when he felt Dave's hands slide up the dip of his hips, his stomach, chest, stopping at his neck. where his fingers traced around his jaw. John only watched, marvelling at how he had to see his world through touches. Eventually, he grasped his hand and kissed him, pulling the blond down so their chests were pressed together.

"Dave?" The name was like a praise on his tongue. "Hm?"

"Does it ever scare you?"

Dave's red eyes stared into nothing, "Does what ever scare me?"

"Being unable to see. Surely that must be scary."

He acted to think about the question, "Of course it's scary. Thought that was a given." 

"Well, of course it is, but someone as cool and collected as you acts like it's nothing..." John's voice trailed as he realised the stupidity of the statement. "That's what it's like, Egbert. Dark. Scary. But it's my everyday life, so of course I think it's nothing." 

John knew otherwise. He noticed how jumpy Dave could be with pokes and prods, so he was always careful with touching him. 

Dave's hands finally settled on John's chest, and his thumbs massaged the muscles just below his collarbone. "But there's always something about you, John," he continued, "that I can pick out of a crowd. Something I can recognise, something I can figuratively  _see."_

The blue eyed smiled. "How?"

"Think of it like this, I'm stuck in a room, dark, no light, and there's nothing around me. Nothing but the walls, which just so happen to have individual doors, each leading somewhere different. Those doors are options. And I hear voices, each individual voice telling me to go through their respective doors. And there's one voice that tells me to go through the correct door, one that stands out. That voice, John, is you. Make sense?" To John, though, it didn't make sense in the slightest. "I suppose."

"It doesn't matter, anyway. It's just another reason to love you." One of Dave's hands started roaming again, while the other made its way to John's cheek. He felt for his lips, and kissed him deeply once he recognised the soft skin. "Ready?" John asked once they separated. He watched as Dave contemplated his choices.  _Patience,_ he thought, _It's not you who's putting your body at risk._ Dave sighed above him and nodded, clearly nervous. He always got like this when they had these moments. "Dave. You trust me, don't you?" Dave nodded again.

"We've done this before, haven't we?"

Another nod.

"And you're sure you want to do it again?"

"Yes. It's okay, John, I promise. I trust you and I love you." With the assurance, John carefully flipped Dave over so he was lying on his back and the black-haired boy straddled his hips. He looked around the room, searching for something that would pleasure Dave more than just his hands and his cock, and he remembered the candles. 

Dave had said he wanted to try wax play, so John had gone out and bought two candles designed for such. Both smelled of vanilla. He had lit the candles without Dave knowing, so there was already wax trailing down and pooling around the bedside table. Quietly, he retrieved one of the candles from the table, careful not to spill any wax on the sheets. His plan was given away once Dave picked up on the scent, and he smiled. "I thought you'd like to try this tonight, so I lit them before we started. Is that alright?"

Dave's grin only grew, "Perfect."

"Tell me if it gets to be too much, 'kay?" John reminded as he tilted the flame towards Dave's stomach, watching in trance when three beads of the scented liquid fall on his pale skin. Dave tensed sucked in a breath when he felt the hot wax touch his skin. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. It's surprisingly relaxing, once it cools off a bit," he explained.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Dave; I don't want to burn you because of your hyper-sensitivity," John whispered, pouring a thin line of the cooling liquid across his chest, causing Dave to sigh and tilt his head back. "Mm. Was that supposed to insult me?" He smirked.

"You know what I meant, asshole."

Dave was going to retort, but he decided against it as more heat spotted his skin. 

The room smelled like vanilla. Dave mentally approved of John's choice in scent, vanilla being a personal favourite of his. "Dave?"

"Hm?" John took a deep breath, not stopping the flow of wax. "You were born blind, weren't you?" The heat grew more intense. "Have my eyes' reaction to light always interested you, or only when we're in bed?"

"I've always been curious, but I thought it'd be inappropriate for me to ask any other time, and we only do this so often so I was wondering..." Dave chuckled, "Relax, Egbert, I understand. Yes, I was born blind. Why?"

"You've probably been asked this a million times, but if you could choose to see one thing, what would it be?" Dave acted to think for a moment.

"Anything to-" he cut himself off with a low groan as the warmth slid down his torso, "Anything to see your face." The dark-haired boy smiled at the response.

The room turned serene then, the vanilla masking the scent of sweet sex and banter. "I think this one is out," John finally said, "Wanna use the other?" He offered, the candle running out of wax as he coated the other's skin with the last of it. "Mmm... no. Save that one for another time. I like this." Dave's voice was deep with content. John decided that they didn't need to use anything else, and blew out the other candle. He considered light teasing, but that would be cruel to Dave, which reminded John that it would be a little tedious. 

 After making sure there was no potential fire hazard, John picked up the nearby lube, unscented. He kissed down Dave's upper body, careful to avoid the hardened wax. "You're gorgeous," he whispered against his stomach. Dave stroked his hair with one hand while the other rested on his back. "I love you," he said mindlessly. John responded with an 'I love you' of his own, though he was a bit preoccupied with coating his fingers in the lubricant and warming it. Dave caught on to what John was doing and braced himself as he felt a digit press up against him, trying to keep himself relaxed. "You okay?" 

"Fine. I'm fine." John nodded and gently slipped the tip of his index finger inside of Dave's entrance, idly stroking his thigh with this free hand to comfort him. 

Gentle, he was being so  _gentle_ with Dave. Slowly, he worked his finger in and out of the tight space, going just a bit deeper with each pump. Dave focused on the feeling and keeping his breathing under control, pushing past any insecurities he earlier had. The process was slow, but soon another finger joined the first. Dave began to moan as John pressed deeper inside of him. Soon two became three and Dave was squirming under John. "Think you're ready?" 

"Yeah. Go ahead." John smiled and sat up, lining himself up with Dave's entrance. He slides his hand up to the other's, lacing their fingers together and gripping tightly. Dave let out a shaky breath as he felt John's dick slowly slide in and squeezed his hand. He was so gentle, so loving and careful with Dave, and he loved it. John whispered onto his neck how much he loved him, how well he was doing and other petty endearments as he slowly pushed. Soon enough their hips were pressed flush together and John let Dave relax and catch his breath. "Tell me when," he said quietly and sweetly, not wanting to seem impatient. 

 _It's a bit odd,_ John thought as he waited, _A blind man enjoying wax play. I would have never guessed._ Eventually Dave released his grip on John's hand, though he didn't let go. John smiled at him and kissed him lovingly, slowly pulling out almost to the tip. Dave let out a huff of a breathy moan, and John took that as a sign to continue. He considered the notion was a bit tacky and cliche, but he decided that it was more loving, intimate, and tender. He loved Dave. And he knew Dave loved him. 

Soon Dave was rocking his hips in time with John's, still keeping the sweet pace but increasing the friction between them. "I love you" was the only phrase that was said, and they were both sure the neighbours would hear soon enough as their cries and moans got louder and more frantic, needy. John disregards Dave's pace and thrusts hard into him after a few minutes, causing the blond to spill over the edge in a clipped moan. John followed with his own release thereafter, coming with a low groan. He allowed Dave to catch his breath, giving him time to catch his own, and pulls out. "Sorry, Dave, for that last bit at the end. Did I hurt you?" The Strider shook his head. "No, it was fine. I liked that. That was good." John agreed. "C'mon, you don't want to sleep covered in wax and whatever else, do you?"

 "No. I'll go shower, only is you're with me though." John grinned, "Of course. I expect cuddles afterwards."

"Would I be so cruel to not cuddle with you, Egbert?" 

"Dunno. Let's go shower and find out." They both smiled at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the internet


End file.
